


It ain't over until it's over.

by healwizens



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, i love them, i started this months ago but never thought i would actually write it to the end, i think, it seems sad but it's not, it's nice and warm !!!, leeteuk too, post-suju, side eunhae, side hanchul, siwon has an apparition, the ending is warm, very nostalgic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healwizens/pseuds/healwizens
Summary: Yesung goes to Super Junior's old apartment but he's not the only one there.





	It ain't over until it's over.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo writing spree  
> this one is three months old but the first version wasn't that good and :(((   
> i wrote it again while waiting to go out from my exam and it end up being pretty good i think ?  
> so here it is (again)
> 
> please deal with my english which me be full of mistake, it's still not my first language   
> i tried my best tho !!

As he stepped in the room, he started to remember about them as a group. He could hear everyone’s laughs echoing around him, as pretty as fully blossomed flowers. It was as if ghosts of memories were dancing around him in a ballet only him could understand, telling the story of something he used to have, he knew but will never get again. Reminiscing, he caught sight of the sofa they spent so much time on, now covered in a thick coat of dust. He passed his hand on it, trying to make it cleaner, closer to what it used to be years ago, dirtying himself in the process - he didn’t care. It may seem heartbreaking but it wasn’t. He wasn’t sad about them parting ways. It was bound to happen. He knew it, in fact, they all knew it. He smiled and his smile was unfazed.

 

He sat on the sofa and scattered a bit of the dust in the process. It made him cough. The fabric was still soft under his hand, the furniture comfortable. He remembered how they used to be too many to fit in, how they made the dongsaengs sit on the floor because hey, they were younger, they could deal with it. The oldests had to have some privileges. He giggled while he thought about how Heechul would always end up getting closer to Hankyung, how Donghae always managed to get himself in Hyukjae’s arms. It was sweet, how the first one was always throwing tantrums because he thought it would be less obvious if he was noisy while Donghae was sneakier, getting closer a step by a step. Everyone would notice though and as always, they would tease them about how close they were, how cute they were and if it made Heechul deny it and Donghae blush, in the end, they would always laughs about it with everyone else, focusing on the tv again. It was nice being around them, having them around him. He missed it. Being here with them. 

 

He looked at the floor and was happy to see footsteps on it, stamped in the dust. Of course he knew that they were all coming here at least once a month, because it was still home. It will always be home. For all of them. A place filled with memories that they shared, for years. In the end, they never were able to sell it. It was so, so precious. A testimony of what they lived. The proof of everything being everything but a dream. They always came in but never cleaned it. They all wanted the dust to set in, to mark the years. They needed it. 

 

He thought about how, when they meet up, one of them would always complain about having to pay the rent. Someone else, often Leeteuk, would be the voice of reason and tell him that they were fifteen, more than a year has months, so it was fine because there would always be a year in which he wouldn’t have to pay. They would laugh, then drink, be tipsy and end up being the cuddly mess they always are. He loved it.

 

He loves how they all kept in contact with each other, all fond of their ties. He finds it amazing that after more than twenty years knowing each other, they would never fall apart. They’re still together. Maybe, he thought, Super Junior disbanded but their family didn’t. They’re still as close as they were in the past. Their affection for each other never faded. It made him feel warm, full of love. He never asked for so much but it was there. It would be there forever.

 

He stood up and walked toward the room he used to sleep in. It wasn’t that big, enough for himself but not big enough to share. He did once though. When their youngest joined Super Junior and that there were no room for him, they thought ( their manager, Leeteuk, Heechul with a wink ) that it would be nice for both of them to sleep together. It was so awkward at first, he still hates it now, how they were cautious with each other, never daring to cross a line that never existed but thought was there. It took months for them to warm up to each other. To finally be at ease. To feel closeness, fondness. Once they established their relationship, they were inseparable. Closer than lovebirds said Siwon once. Yesung hit him, Kyuhyun blushed and faked not to hear it, too busy with his game. He cursed at him - Yesung at Kyuhyun.

 

He opened the door, dazzled by the fading sunlight. 

 

And he smiled, because he wasn’t alone. Kyuhyun was there, sitting on the ledge of the window, the warm colours of autumn shimmering on his light brown hair. His eyes unfocused on the outside. Yesung smiled because he was so, so pretty. Still so young, still the same as he was when they first met. Maybe chubbier but he liked it anyway. He walked and sat too. They smiled at each other, happier than they were when they first entered the apartment. 

 

They took each other hand.

 

“  **Your hands are still so small hyung.** ”

 

“ **And your still a brat Kyu.** ”

 

They smiled and it was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read it until there, i hope you liked it ! <3   
> feel free to leave kudos & comment and even throwbacks i will gladly accept them ;; 
> 
> my twitter is @azanyawn and i don't really talk that much about writing but sometime i do  
> thanks for reading this ;;;


End file.
